Shining Jewels Pretty Cure DVDs and Blu-Ray
Here is the list of DVD and Blu-Ray releases for Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. DVD Volume 1 Episodes *1: Magenta: Cure Rose of Flowers *2: Linux: Cure Crystal of Wind *3: Audi: Cure Emerald of Nature *4: Hennessy: Cure Amber of Light Volume 2 Episodes *5: Prue: Cure Opal of the Sea *6: Formation: Shining Jewels Pretty Cure *7: Havoc: Schools in Disaster *8: Friends: Happy to Help Volume 3 Episodes *9: Anxiety: Meeting New People *10: Play: The Game of Softball *11: Personality: Breaking Rumors *12: Discovery: Finding Inner Princess Volume 4 Episodes *13: Birthday: Mission to Rescue Audi *14: Tomboy: It's What I Like *15: Children: Smiles in the Daycare *16: Grades: The Terrible Dilemma Volume 5 Episodes *17: Family: The Many Siblings *18: Temper: Hennessy's Great Defeat *19: Mirage: I Dream of Everything *20: Lonely: Nobody Believes Volume 6 Episodes *21: Softly: Advice to the Students *22: Citrine: Mysterious Cure of Metals *23: Control: Issues in the Team *24: Happiness: Resolving Rumors Volume 7 Episodes *25: Dreadful: Linux Versus the Boys *26: Cute: Special Interests *27: Research: Searching for Cure Citrine *28: Alumi: Cure Citrine's True Identity Volume 8 Episodes *29: Faith: A Beautiful Message *30: Amity: Friendly Face-Off of the Universe *31: Advantage: When Others Do Not Appear *32: Purpose: I'll Make Peace Volume 9 Episodes *33: Corrupted: The Second Rescue Mission *34: Partner: Vow To Bring Her Back *35: Sweet: A Calmer Story *36: Feedback: How to Improve Skills Volume 10 Episodes *37: Bonds: And It Only Began *38: Prayer: Towards Lost *39: Taorena: The Mastermind of Evil *40: Finale: Colorful Healing Chain Blu-Ray Volume 1 Episodes *1: Magenta: Cure Rose of Flowers *2: Linux: Cure Crystal of Wind *3: Audi: Cure Emerald of Nature *4: Hennessy: Cure Amber of Light *5: Prue: Cure Opal of the Sea *6: Formation: Shining Jewels Pretty Cure *7: Havoc: Schools in Disaster *8: Friends: Happy to Help *9: Anxiety: Meeting New People *10: Play: The Game of Softball Volume 2 Episodes *11: Personality: Breaking Rumors *12: Discovery: Finding Inner Princess *13: Birthday: Mission to Rescue Audi *14: Tomboy: It's What I Like *15: Children: Smiles in the Daycare *16: Grades: The Terrible Dilemma *17: Family: The Many Siblings *18: Temper: Hennessy's Great Defeat *19: Mirage: I Dream of Everything *20: Lonely: Nobody Believes Volume 3 Episodes *21: Softly: Advice to the Students *22: Citrine: Mysterious Cure of Metals *23: Control: Issues in the Team *24: Happiness: Resolving Rumors *25: Dreadful: Linux Versus the Boys *26: Cute: Special Interests *27: Research: Searching for Cure Citrine *28: Alumi: Cure Citrine's True Identity *29: Faith: A Beautiful Message *30: Amity: Friendly Face-Off of the Universe Volume 4 Episodes *31: Advantage: When Others Do Not Appear *32: Purpose: I'll Make Peace *33: Corrupted: The Second Rescue Mission *34: Partner: Vow To Bring Her Back *35: Sweet: A Calmer Story *36: Feedback: How to Improve Skills *37: Bonds: And It Only Began *38: Prayer: Towards Lost *39: Taorena: The Mastermind of Evil *40: Finale: Colorful Healing Chain Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe